


all hearts come home for christmas

by yespetnarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Niall Horan/Harry Styles, M/M, Married Niall Horan/Harry Styles, Niall Horan Loves Harry Styles, Niall Horan/Harry Styles Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:23:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11332029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yespetnarry/pseuds/yespetnarry
Summary: christmas comes around and niall comes home from his this town promo to spend the holidays with the love of his life and their daughter





	1. christmas eve eve

"I'm on my way to the airport right now, babe." Niall spoke into the phone, his long time boyfriend and best friend on the phone. Niall smiled to himself as he heard a bark and giggle in the background, his phone held between his ear and his shoulder as he kept his eyes on the road. 

"Well, you better get here soon. Between our daughter and the dog, I am completely worn out." Harry responded, Niall hearing a soft chuckle leave his lover's lips. 

"I was just there two weeks ago for Louis' performance. There is no way the two of them have worn you out that much." Niall said, laughing softly as he continued to drive. 

"Is that daddy?!" Niall heard his little girl squeal, smiling to himself as he listened carefully. He wanted to catch every sound and every word that came through the phone. 

Niall hated that he had missed out on so much the past couple of months, and how little he and Harry had seen each other. Between Niall staying in L.A. to sign with a label, working on his album, and touring with the Jingle Ball to Harry filming Dunkirk and doing his photo shoot with Another Man Magazine, they hadn't spent proper time together for months. 

They had seen each other when Niall flew home to see Louis' X-Factor solo performance, which was done in honor of his mother who had recently passed away. Niall had also seen his daughter that night, but only for a few hours before she went to stay with Anne while Harry and Niall spent some time alone together catching up. Harry had given Niall a shirt as an early Christmas present, even though Harry knew he would be home in time for Christmas. Harry said that he just couldn't wait to start giving him presents. 

"Yes, darling. Yes, it's daddy." Niall heard Harry speak to their daughter, whom they had adopted when she was one years old. Niall loved the way Harry was with their daughter. It was one of his favorite things in his world watching them. 

Niall absolutely loved their daughter. She was his angel and he had hated being away from her for the past few months. He couldn't wait to be home and tuck her into bed and kiss her goodnight. Niall was taking the next couple months off to spend time with his family and friends and to work on his music. 

"I wanna talk to daddy!" Niall heard Olivia say excitedly to Harry. He knew she was jumping up and down like she always did when she got excited. 

"I'll put him on speaker. Calm down, love." Harry said quietly as he chuckled, setting his hand on her back. "You're on speaker, babe." 

"Hi, angel. I'm gonna be home soon, okay? I hope you're being good for daddy and helping him out. I'm going to be there in just a few hours. Be good and help your dad out with the dog, okay? I love you, sweetie." Niall said softly, smiling as he pulled into the parking lot of the airport. 

"I wuv you too, daddy." Olivia spoke into the phone, smiling as she quickly chased the King Charles Spaniel that Harry had named Nelson down the hallway. Harry smiled as he took Niall off speaker, holding the phone back against his ear. 

"I love you, Harry." Niall spoke softly, looking around as he pulled up to the doors of the airport. "I can't wait to take this time off and spend time with you and Olivia and our families. Just enjoy the holidays. Give her and Nelson a kiss for me." 

"No kiss for me?" Harry asked with a playful smirk, although he knew Niall couldn't see him. 

"Well, obviously a kiss for you. But it's a bit weird saying 'give yourself a kiss for me', innit?" Niall said, laughing quietly as he shut the car off. He glanced out the tinted window and sighed as he saw a mob of fans waiting for him, leaning back in his seat. 

Niall appreciated his fans always, but sometimes he wanted some alone time. Sometimes he got tired of the constant following and swarming, but he's never say that. He loved his fans and was so happy that so many people supported his solo music, especially after how nervous he had been about releasing This Town in the first place. 

"That's true. Okay, well, I love you. Be careful. I know how the fans can get sometimes." Harry spoke softly, smiling to himself. 

Niall smiled, nodding his head as he took a deep breath and released it as a heavy sigh. "I love you too. I'm always careful." He said softly and pulled the phone from his ear, a slight pang of sadness hitting his chest as he pressed the 'END' button. 

He slid the phone into his jacket pocket and got out of the car with his security guard, grabbing his suitcase from the backseat of his Range Rover. Niall walked beside his security, smiling and waving at the fans waiting for him. His name was being called from all directions, there were phones and pictures and pens shoved in his face. He stopped and took a few pictures with a couple of fans, knowing he had disappointed the people he couldn't take a picture with. "I'm sorry everyone. I have a flight to catch. Thank you for coming out, but you should all go home and get warm. It's cold out today. I love you all." Niall said waving to everyone with a smile as he walked into the airport. 

The airport was busy and bustling since Christmas was in two days and everyone was trying to get home last minute and the warmth of the airport made his cold cheeks sting. A few seconds later, his skin finally adjusted to the temperature change, the redness in his cheeks going down a bit. He let out a heavy sigh as he unzipped his jacket, walking to bag check. 

A short while later, Niall was sitting at the gate for his flight, patiently waiting for his flight to start boarding. While waiting, he was scrolling through Twitter on his phone, smiling as he liked a few fan tweets and responded to a couple DM's. 

Suddenly, his phone sent a surge of vibration through his hand as a text notification popped up at the top of his phone, which Niall quickly clicked. 

Pet❤: _Missing you lots. O wanted to take a selfie for you. WE have to take one of the three of us when you come home. Have a safe flight. Love you - H x_

Niall smiled at the picture and let out a sigh, responding with a heart before he heard his flight number being called. He quickly got up and picked up his carry on, shutting his phone off as he walked to the line. He handed the woman his ticket as he walked onto the flight, finding his seat in first class rather quickly. 

Niall settled himself in the seat and hummed a soft tune of a song he'd been working on in the studio lately, the fingers of his left hand tapping against his knee lightly as he tried to figure out the right beat he wanted for the song. It was something he was struggling with for days now, and he hoped spending time with Harry and Olivia and taking his mind off of it would help. 

Niall leaned back and looked out the window after he buckled himself into his seat, lifting his leg up and setting his foot over his knee. He watched as the airport began to seem like it was moving, his stomach flipping as the front of the plane lifted into the air at an angle and he was pushed against his seat. He didn't feel sick - he never did when he was flying. He always enjoyed the way he felt when the plane was shooting into the sky. 

His stomach did another flip as the plane leveled out thousands of feet into the air, his lips curling upwards into a slight smile as he looked down at his lap, thinking of how lovely it was going to be to finally be home with his family.


	2. christmas eve

About seven and a half hours later, Niall was watching as the bright lights of the lively city grew nearer. He felt his heart beating against his chest, the excitement of seeing his family making it feel like his heart was ten times bigger. 

The love he felt for Harry and his daughter was a love that was impossible to describe. Sometimes Niall felt like the word 'love' didn't accurately represent how he felt for them. He always felt like he was great with turning feelings and emotions into words of poetry - songs. However, he felt like there weren't enough words or words even remotely strong enough for him to describe the amount of love he felt for them. 

Niall had gotten lost in his thoughts and didn't realize he was already off the plane and half way through the airport until he heard girls screaming his name and he was suddenly surrounded by them. Niall laughed softly, and gave hugs and took pictures with as many fans as he could as he worked his way through the airport. 

"Okay, sorry everyone. I really have to go. There's a car waiting for me." Niall said, laughing softly as he gave a couple more fans some hugs before he continued trying to get through as his security guard helped usher the girls out of the way. 

Niall was pretty focused on getting through the swarm of girls for about a minute, but when he finally looked up his eyes met the all too familiar green ones only about fifteen feet away. Niall smiled, looking to the right where a pair of the beautiful golden brown eyes of his daughter were looking directly at him. Niall's body had given up fighting. At that point, the girls could kill him and he would be happy with this being the last thing he ever got to see. His heart was pounding heavily in his chest as he looked at the two loves of his life. The two people that mattered far above everyone else. The two people that gave him a purpose and a reason to live. The two people he would do anything in the world for. 

"Daddy!" The angelic voice rang against Niall's ears, causing a smile on his face to grow and his heart pound even harder against his chest. His entire body filled with excitement and love and an emotion that he couldn't quite figure out what it was. 

Several members of Airport security came over and helped barricade the girls back and as soon as Niall had an open chance, he broke out into a run. Harry bent down and set Olivia on her feet, standing straight just in time to catch Niall in a tight embrace. 

"Harry." Niall whispered, his eyes squeezed shut as his face was nudged into Harry's neck, tears of joy springing to his eyes. He had dropped his bag on the floor as his arm had gone around Harry's shoulders tightly, smiling when he felt Harry's arms go around his waist - underneath the big puffy jacket - and hold him just as tightly. 

He felt like it had been an eternity since he had held Harry and since Harry had held him. He could barely breathe and his chest hurt because he was so happy. He felt like his heart could just burst. 

He pulled back only just a bit, his hands moving to Harry's cheeks as he quickly connected their lips in a soft and loving kiss. Niall felt Harry's fingers dig ever so lightly into his hips as he kissed back, both of them smiling into the kiss. 

Niall laughed against Harry's mouth when he felt tugging on his pant leg, pulling away and looking down at their daughter. "There's my girl." Niall hummed and crouched down, lifting her up as he stood straight. "I missed you so much!" He groaned, hugging her small body to him tightly. "I love you." He whispered. 

"Daddy.." Olivia said quietly, smiling wide as she hugged him tightly. Her arms were around Niall's neck, hugging him as tight as she could through her thick pink jacket. 

Niall grinned, looking at her as he leaned in to give her a kiss but she turned away just in time for him to get her cheek. "What? No kiss?" He asked playfully and tickled her sides gently, chuckling as she giggled loudly and turned her head back. Niall smiled at her after she gave a quick kiss to his lips, still hugging her tightly as Harry picked up Niall's bag. 

Harry wrapped his free arm around Niall's waist, Niall still clutching his daughter close to his chest as the three of them walked through the airport. "Happy Christmas Eve." Harry said softly to both Niall and Olivia as Niall fixed the hat on his daughter's head to cover her ears and keep them warm. He zipped up her jacket all the way and pulled the hood over her head, knowing without even having stepped outside yet that the air was harsh and cold. 

As soon as the three of them stepped outside, Olivia shoved her face in Niall's neck to shield herself from the cold, a soft whimper passing her lips. Niall hugged her tighter, rubbing her back as Harry guided them back to their car. "I will make some hot cocoa when we get home, angel." Niall whispered to her as the wind blew harshly against their faces. Harry unlocked the doors when they reached the car, opening the backseat door as Niall leaned in and strapped Olivia into her car seat. "Hot cocoa!" She squealed, grinning at Niall as he shut the car door. 

The three of them drove home, Harry behind the wheel since he was always better at driving in London than Niall was. Niall was also exhausted from his long flight, and Harry thought it was best to let him rest. 

When they finally got home, Niall got Olivia out of the car and held her hand as they walked into the house, a heavy sigh leaving his lips as he finally stepped inside. Niall laughed as Nelson came running over and jumped on Niall's legs until he reached down and patted the top of his head. 

Niall let Harry help Olivia get out of her winter gear as he went into the kitchen to make all three of them steaming cups of hot cocoa with whipped cream and marshmallows, grinning as he came out of the kitchen to see Olivia and Harry already in matching pajamas and curled up on the floor, surrounded by blankets and pillows. Nelson was laying between Harry and Olivia by their feet, his tail smacking against the floor repeatedly as Niall walked over. 

Niall smiled and sat on the other side of Olivia, handing Harry a hot cocoa before he held Olivia get a hold on hers. The three of them spent the rest of the night watching all of the holiday movies that Olivia wanted to - including Elf, The Santa Clause, and Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas - until they had all ended up falling asleep on the floor, cuddled under blankets with each other and surrounded by pillows.


	3. christmas day

The sun was shining through the curtains of the sliding glass door, the sliver of light hitting Niall directly in his eyes. He let out a soft groan and slowly forced his eyes open, yawning as he looked around and found himself alone on the floor. He rolled over onto his back and look in the direction of the kitchen, smiling as he saw two pairs of bare feet and her soft giggles and mumbles coming from the kitchen. 

Niall slowly stood to his feet and stretched out his arms, groaning softly as he walked into the kitchen. He only peeked in, not wanting to be seen quite yet since he wanted to just enjoy watching his two favorite people in the world for a moment. 

Harry looked at Niall and smiled, chuckling softly as he knew he had caught him. Niall blushed and walked into the kitchen, humming softly as he picked up Olivia from behind and lifted her onto his shoulders. 

"We just finished making breakfast." Harry said and leaned in, kissing Niall's lips softly before he brushed Niall's hair out of his eyes. "Go sit in the living room. I'll bring it out." Harry told Niall softly. 

Niall hesitantly obliged and walked to the living room, where the tree was stuffed with presents and even though it was morning, the lights shone brightly. He set Olivia back down on the floor near the tree and sat beside her, closer to the tree so he could hand her presents. Harry had picked most of them out and Niall had ordered a few things while he was touring and had them shipped to the house, Harry wrapping all of the presents. 

"Presents! Presents! Presents!" Olivia squealed excitedly, beaming up at both of her fathers. "I wanna open!" 

Harry came back out with plates of food for everyone, even Nelson, and sat down on the other side of Olivia. "Let's get to opening presents then! Give her that one first. The one with the purple bow." Harry told Niall excitedly, pointing at the present under the tree. 

Niall laughed and reached under the tree, pulling the wrapped box out and setting it in front of Olivia. She paid no attention to the plate of food and immediately tore the wrapping paper off to reveal a colorful xylophone that Niall had picked out online. A lot of what Niall had ordered for Olivia was music related. She was always playing with Niall's guitars, so he decided to get her several instruments of her own. 

Niall and Harry allowed Olivia to open all of her presents and waited for her to begin playing with them before the two of them swapped gifts. They had both decided not to get each other too much this year, so they each only had one gift, not including the shirt Harry had gotten him a few weeks ago. 

"It's not much, okay? Don't get too excited. It's actually kind of stupid and I don't have any idea why I even got it. I'm an idiot." Harry muttered and rubbed the back of his neck. Niall smiled to himself, being able to tell that he was getting flustered. Niall always thought it was adorable when Harry blushed and got embarrassed. 

"Hey, I don't even need anything, Harry. Just being able to be home with you and Olivia is good enough." Niall said as he unwrapped the box, carefully taking the top off. He let out a laugh as he saw the sweater, shaking his head as he pulled it out. 

It was like one of those tuxedo shirts, but it was a bright green crew neck sweater that looked very similar to what a leprechaun's suit would look like. "I love it." Niall said and leaned forwards, kissing Harry on the lips before he pulled away. "Thank you. It's perfect. Open yours now. It's probably worse than this. I thought it was funny and now I just think it's stupid." 

Niall looked at Harry, watching his lover as his large hands untied the ribbon and peeled the wrapping paper back. Harry slowly opened the box and couldn't help but let out that yelping, loud laugh that Niall loved so much. 

Harry lifted a bright red sweater with a big green tree right on the front with ribbons and bows on it, grinning to himself. "Lord...This is one ugly sweater." Harry said and smiled, looking back at Niall. 

"I know. I'm sorry. I thought it would be funny, but I realize now that it's just stupid." He mumbled, his face turning the bright shade of red it always did when he felt awkward or embarrassed. 

"No, I like it. Here, see?" Harry said and pulled the tag off before he pulled the sweater on over his head, grinning goofily at Niall. 

Niall couldn't help but feel a bit of relief wash over him, looking down at the sweater Harry had given him. Niall pulled it on and kissed Harry's lips quickly, laughing as Olivia came between them and pushed her face between both of theirs so they were both kissing each of her cheeks. 

"Play music with me!" She said and set the xylophone in Niall's lap and the little mallet in his hand, looking up at Harry. "I play guitar. Daddy, you sing." She said, patting Harry's cheek before she plopped down. 

"And what about Nelson?" Harry asked playfully, looking over at the dog, who was laying with his head on his paws just watching the three of them. 

"He listens, daddy!" Olivia said as if it were the most ridiculous question she had ever heard before she picked up her brand new guitar. It was small and very light so she could easily play it. It was more of a toy than a true instrument, but it would make her happy. Niall could tell just by the way her face had lit up when she opened it that she would play with it for years until he and Harry got her a real guitar. He absolutely couldn't wait for that day. 

Niall smiled and raised his eyebrows at Harry, positioning the mallet in his hand as he looked down at the xylophone. Niall wasn't much in percussion instruments, but he knew it didn't really matter to Olivia. She just wanted to have fun with her parents and Niall had no problem giving that to her. 

Niall began to tap a sloppy version of Jingle Bells, Harry began singing, Olivia began strumming random notes, and Nelson just sat and watched. If there were such a thing as a perfect moment, this would be it. The three of them, singing, playing instruments, and forgetting for just a little while that there was a whole world of other people. That Harry and Niall weren't normal people - that they were famous. They forgot for just a little while that there were people who didn't approve of them being together or just simply didn't "ship" them. They simply forgot about the rest of the world because in that moment, no one else mattered to them. No one else mattered to Niall. He cared only of his daughter and the man he would someday make his husband. 

Niall had done a lot with his life, he had traveled and seen the world, so of course there were so many memories that have been lost in time. However, this was one moment that Niall promised himself he would never forget. He would never forget the smile on his daughter's face. He would never forget Harry's voice and the way it belted out Jingle Bells in a way that was angelic but goofy at the same time. He would never forget the out of key notes his beautiful daughter was playing. 

He promised himself right in that moment that if he ever doubted Harry's love for him or his love for Harry, to look back at this moment. Not that he thought he would ever doubt Harry. 

For the rest of the day, the three of them played with Olivia's new toys, ate cookies, drank hot cocoa, watched movies, and even played in the snow. 

As the sun came down, Niall took Olivia up to the bathroom while Harry cleaned up the mess of wrapping paper, blankets, pillows, and empty boxes in the living room. Niall gave Olivia a warm bath since they had all just come inside from playing in the backyard, wanting her to stay warm always. After her bath, he dried her off with a fluffy towel then got her dressed in a pair of brand new and super soft pajamas, lifting her up in his arms. 

"Fly!" Olivia said, grinning up at Niall, who couldn't help but smile back. He lifted her up with both of his hands and made airplane sounds as he pretended to fly her through the air to her bedroom, making a crashing sound as he gently dropped her into her bed. "Yay!" She giggled, grinning as Niall pulled the covers over her and sat on the edge of the bed. 

Niall tucked the blankets around her, giving her sides a light tickle before he kissed her nose. "Want a story?" He asked softly. 

"Yes, please." She said softly, yawning as she watched her father grab one of her brand new books. 

"This is one of my favorites. Bear Stays Up for Christmas." Niall said, carefully turning to the first page of the story, unaware of the fact that Harry was just outside the door, listening to every word. "'The day before Christmas, snuggled up on his floor, Bear sleeps soundly with a great big snore,'" Niall started, making a very loud snoring noise that made his daughter giggle. 

By the time Niall had finished the story, Olivia was already half asleep, still smiling up at her father. "Goodnight, my angel. I love you." He whispered, kissing her forehead as he slowly stood up. 

"I love you, daddy." She whispered, rolling over onto her side as Nelson came running into the room and jumped onto the bed beside her. 

Niall felt his heart swell with pure joy and love, smiling at his daughter for a few seconds before he quietly walked out of the room. 

"It's so good to have you home, Niall." Harry whispered as soon as the door was shut, their eyes meeting. Harry was nearly crying, tears brimming his eyes as they looked at each other. 

"It's really good to be home." Niall whispered before he grasped Harry into a tight embrace, his face nuzzled deep into his boyfriend's neck. 

"Happy Christmas, Niall." Harry whispered, kissing his boyfriend's cheek, completely unaware of what was going to happen next. 

"Happy Christmas, Harry." Niall whispered back, slowly pulling away from Harry. His hands were shaking and his heart was beating fast. He was more nervous now than he was when he auditioned for X Factor. "Harry, this is probably not the best place to do this and it's not exactly how I pictured it and not exactly the most romantic way, but I love you. I do. I mean, you and Olivia are my entire world. I've never loved anyone or anything as much as you two it's so impossible to put it into words. It's frustrates me that I can't figure out how to phrase it. But sometimes actions speak louder than words and I know you're probably the one that wants to do this but, I've always wanted to." Niall rambled, keeping his voice below a whisper. He was a bit annoyed with himself since he never really rambled so much like this, but Harry made him nervous. In a good way, of course. He held Harry's hands tightly as he slowly dropped to one knee, groaning a bit since it still got sore every once in a while. "Harry Edward Styles - yes I used your full name. Shut up, don't laugh - Will you marry me?" He asked nervously, gulping softly as he slowly looked up into his hopefully fiancée's eyes. 

Harry stared at him for a few seconds, as if he couldn't really believe what he was hearing. 

"Yes." He whispered, dropping to his knees and kissing Niall's lips sweetly. "That's the best gift you could give me. Much better than this sweater." 

Both Harry and Niall laughed softly, their hands tangled together and foreheads pressed together as they just sat there, both of them wondering how they got so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> All credit given to one of my favorite Narry shippers and mutuals on twitter for giving me the idea of this wonderful plot for this three part story, the daughters name, and the title as well. Follow her because she's sweet and funny and one the best mutuals I have and you will love her. (mullingarstoran)


End file.
